Embracing spring
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: changed into a two part will not add any more chapters hope you like the first chapter because it is my first lemon ja nee
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone no doubt you are wondering why I popped this out instead of a new chapter. Truth be told I have sorta had a bad case of writers block and just got over it when I came up with the idea to try writing a lemon to see if I could actually do a good one for my actual story when the time comes so please give me your opinion on what needs work.

12345

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters no matter how much I wish I did

12345

She couldn't help but stare at his peaceful face as he laid there. He had once again protected her beyond what the mission stated and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle her feelings.

"_Do I love him?"_ she thought as she absently reached down and stroked one of the whisker marks adorning his face. She was so busy in her thoughts that she failed to notice his face twitch as a sign of him regaining his senses.

Who may you ask is this woman who has discovered her secret feeling for our favorite demon container (Hate the word jinchuriki)? She was none other than the ruling princess of the newly named spring country that used to be named snow country. Her name was Yukie Fujikaze and she had now been saved more times than she could count by the extremely hot knucklehead lying in the hospital bed next to her.

Naruto was currently in a deep sleep; his dream was one he had experienced many times before. The area was pitch black around him and in flashes of what he thought was lightning he could see all the people he trusted staring at him with unveiled contempt and hatred which almost made him want to die. The only visible reaction on the outside to this dream was a painful whimper that left the young man with a whisper of "why me I was just born, I'm not the demon". The whimper didn't go unnoticed by Yukie but she didn't hear the whisper he let out.

Before she even thought it out she had grabbed Naruto in a fierce hug and had pressed her lips to his in hopes of making his dream go away. This was what Naruto found as he woke, he was being kissed by the leader of spring country and it didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon so he mine as well make her enjoy it as much as he was so when she went to take a slight breath she found herself kissing him again with his tongue licking her bottom lip for entrance which she gladly granted him. After a few minutes of this they broke apart to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry Yukie I really shouldn't have done that" said Naruto trying to apologize so much that he almost decided to kiss the ground if it would help her forgive him.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun I'm the one that kissed you first and I'm honored that you would like it so much to kiss back" she said with a faint blush that was nothing compared to Naruto's after that remark.

"So how long was I out?"

"For three days I was really worried about you why did you take that hit when I would've survived and you could've killed him without getting hurt" she asked while scolding him

"Because I won't let any of my precious friends get hurt if I can" he replied while scratching the back of his head.

"_He considers me one of his precious people that's it I've decided" _she thought as he stood up "come on Naruto your ok to leave the hospital and its getting late so lets head back" she said then left the room to give him his privacy as he got up and changed.

On the way to Yukie's mansion where he stayed in one of the many rooms while on the mission he noticed she kept glancing at him and when he caught her doing that she would quickly look away and blush furiously as she mumbled to herself.

Later that night Naruto was laying on his bed thinking about how he had to leave the next day because his mission was over.

"_Now to go home and see Sakura-Chan"_ he thought happily as he drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later his door slowly creaked open and Yukie peeked her head into the room to see if he was asleep. She had decided earlier to act on how she felt and she knew she was in love with the eighteen year old lying in the bed in front of her and now she was going to find out how he felt about her. She quickly walked over to the side of his bed and slipped under the covers next to him. He was lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out wide in such a cute way that Yukie almost giggled out loud at the sight.

She slid herself on top of him and stared down at his face before she took the risk and kissed him passionately. He quickly woke up to this and was so shocked that he couldn't react at all while the fox was laughing up a storm and telling him to make her his mate which he promptly told it to shut up. When she stopped for a breath of air she stared into his blue eyes and waited for him to say something.

"Why?" was the only word he could speak at the moment as he noticed that he only had his boxers on which were getting uncomfortable as his little buddy started to grow and the fact that she had nothing on but a simple night gown which he could almost see through. It took all his will power right then to not grab her and kiss her but he wanted an answer so he waited. The answer that came shocked him to the core.

"Because I love you. I love how hard you try at everything, your beautiful eyes that show so much pain and loneliness that I want to take away, and that fact that you would do anything for those you care about." She said then kissed him a little bit "I want you for you, I don't hate you like those villagers, yes I know about the fox your Hokage told me when I asked for you personally and informed her how I felt about you and I don't care." And with that said she quickly pulled of her night gown revealing herself in all her glory and kissed him again. After he got over the shock of what she said he returned the kiss their tongues battling each other for control as his hands came up and grabbed her ass causing her to moan in his mouth giving him enough control to roll them over so he was on top.

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her again, then he started moving lower on her body, licking her neck and went down until he reached her breast. He quickly grabbed her right breast as he went an licked the left nipple before sucking on it causing her to squirm and moan under him which he returned by quickly giving the other nipple the same attention. After that he started to slide down lower till he was looking at her vagina and blew on it.

"W-what are you doing?" she was able to moan out. Yukie was a noble so they always have guards near their doors so she never got to pleasure herself so she is almost as innocent as Naruto when it comes to sex so she had no idea what he was going to do.

"Making you fell god" he breathed out causing her to moan as his breath hit her but it was nothing as he started to lick her. He then thrust his tongue into her causing her to start bucking her hips and moaning louder than anytime before so it didn't take long before she had her orgasm which kept going as Naruto licked up her juices with pleasure. He quickly slid his way up her body and started kissing her again. While their lips were occupied her hands quickly slid down to his boxers and gave them a tug, so he lifted himself up and helped removed them and then looked her to ask if she was sure. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her lightly to say yes. He lined himself up then slowly pushed his way into her as she arched her backed and screamed in pain and pleasure as he broke her barrier. He stayed still for a while until she started to move then he pulled back and thrust into her again and repeated this as the started kissing furiously as he picked up speed until they were ramming against each other hard enough to hear the skin slap together. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax as they pressed their bodies together and shouted each others name as they came, they snuggled up together.

The next day in konoha Tsunade was sitting at her desk waiting for a scroll stating that Naruto's mission was completed and on his way home, when the scroll came it said something that she didn't expect.

"SHIZUNE!!!!" she shouted and when her assistant came in she shoved the scroll in front of her face.

"What is this?" she asked before she started reading recognizing Naruto's hand writing but not understanding why Tsunade yelled for her.

"It's an invitation to the crowning of the new lord of spring country and his marriage to Yukie Fujikaze or should I say Uzumaki now" she said as she took a long drink from her personal store of sake bottles.

Shizune just stared at the name of the new lord of spring country, Naruto Uzumaki.

12345

well there we go my first lemon ever hope you all enjoyed it and please give me some feedback on what I need to work on ja nee.

I also would like some ideas for a new story for me to write consider Rage of the Ranmyaku will have only three more chapters before I'm done. I refuse to do yaoi, NaruxSaku, or NaruxHina I just wont do them so don't ask but any other ides are accepted ja nee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok just to let everyone know this will be the only update for this story because I originally only planned a one-shot lemon for this story and refuse to write much more on it. This will be a short chapter so don't expect much action although those that have read my other stories will know that I will do some Sakura and Sasuke bashing and maybe some Kakashi bashing as well because I don't like any of them. I know the yukies real name is kazahana kouyouki or something like that but I started this before I fully saw the movie so I'm going to stick with Yukie, besides it sounds better as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters if I did I wouldn't have screwed it up as badly as the creator is doing ja nee

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the next few days the news had spread all around Konoha that the princess of spring country had finally chosen a husband and that it was their very own demon brat. The civilians had mixed reactions, on one hand they were happy that he wouldn't be coming back to Konoha ever again while on the other side they were scared with him in a position of power as a ruler of a country. Most of the shinobi were indifferent to the situation because aside from a few of them they really didn't know him very well. The council on the other hand was pissed and they were searching for anyway to stop this marriage from happening because they thought that he would use his position to get revenge on them for all the pain they had put him through during his life in Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune were just happy for him and if he was happy with his decision they supported him all the way.

Now we come to how his friends were reacting to this news, lets start with Hinata, she was totally depressed that she had now lost the chance to be with the man she thought she loved and if she got the chance she was going to confess to him and prove that love conquers all when he dumps the princess for her (what a world she lives in). Then Kiba had one of the easiest reactions to note, he was just pissed that Naruto got such a hot babe, but was also happy because that meant he now had a chance with Hinata. Shino was indifferent to the whole thing. The ino-shika-cho trio really didn't care about the whole thing. The one of his friends that was most affected by this news was Sakura, she was pissed because he had always proclaimed his love solely for her and now he goes and gets married to some royal bimbo in her opinion couldn't hold a candle to her beauty so she decided she would give him a few choice words at the wedding.

(Few months later at the wedding in spring country)

Everyone was hanging around the palace room where the wedding ceremony would be held in a few hours except for Sakura and Hinata; they were both hunting down Naruto to have a few words with him. Hinata was the first one to find him and he was just finishing getting dressed. He was wearing a ceremonial dark blue kimono with a blood red nine tailed fox on the back but other wise he looked the same as he normally did.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk" Hinata started.

"Sure what you need to talk about Hinata" he replied with his classic foxy grin making her blush and get real nervous.

"I-I have a c-confession to make. I have watched y-you for y-years Naruto-kun and I have tried to tell you how I f-feel a few times but I always got too nervous s-so please hear me out" she started.

"Sure I always have time to listen as long as you don't make me miss my wedding:

"T-that's what I w-wanted to talk to you about…..I-I-I have been in love with you since the academy Naruto-kun and I know you love me so w-why are y-you marrying her and not r-returning my feelings" She finally said as she broke down into tears. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug and waited for her sobs to quiet down before he spoke.

"Hinata I have always loved you but not as a lover but as a brother that's why I never returned your feelings, besides you were never in love with me you were in love with what I represented to you… courage to go through all the tough times in life and still keep going. But I do know someone that loves you even though he is too afraid to tell you because he knew how you felt about me." He replied as she looked up into those blue eyes she loved so much.

"W-who would that be Naruto-kun?" she asked timidly while barely holding back her tears.

"Your teammate Kiba has been in love with you for as long as you have loved me" He replied shocking her to the core. While she was still shocked he walked her to where the entire rookie nine were and handed her off to Kiba. "You better keep her safe man because she is like family to me so if you hurt her I will kill you" He said while staring straight into his eyes to prove he was serious. Kiba just nodded and walked to a nearby bench and sat down while holding her. He started to walk out of the room when a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to come face to face with what appeared to be a very pissed off Sakura. He left off a audible sigh which caught the attention of all the rookies and their instructors but only Kakashi came over to talk to him as well while the rest just smiled and waved at him except for Kiba and Hinata who were busy making out on the bench much to the shock of everyone around them.

"What do you want this time Sakura, and what about you as well Hattake" he asked them clearly not looking forward to this conversation.

"What do you mean what do I want? What happened to you proclaiming that you only loved me and all that rubbish" she said angrily as she clenched her fist and prepared to punch him if he answered wrong in her opinion.

"Well what do you expect I ask you out over a million times and what do I get in return for being nice and saving your life.. punches to the head and scathing comments so is it really that hard for you to accept that your not the center of the universe, and if you try to hurt me here I will be forced to fight back and unlike those other times we fought I won't hold back on hurting you" He replied angrily. This was the last straw for Sakura.

"I am in love with Sasuke not you and you still asked me out you should have known true love conquers all you Baka!" she shouted as she punched with all her might straight at his face too fast for any of the sensei's or other rookies to intervene, but all Naruto did was put up one hand and catch it without sliding back at all much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Love, you think you know what love is. You don't know what love is and you probably never will but you won't listen to me but how about I prove to you and my ex-sensei how much of a mistake teaching you and Sasuke is. First question is why did you become a shinobi Sakura?" he asked.

"For my precious Sasuke-kun of course why else would any girl become a kunochi" she replied arrogantly.

"Well Tenten became one to prove that women could become a great shinobi just like men, Tsunade to improve medial facilities, and Hinata to improve herself and make her family proud, and the same thing for Ino you're the only one who did it for such a stupid reason because he never returned your feelings did he." He shot back then turned to face Kakashi. "Well now it's your turn, why did you take a team?"

"Because I was ordered to by the council" Kakashi replied calmly thinking Naruto would never find a way to make him feel bad.

"The council huh ok then lets go to the next question, who was your sensei?"

"The fourth"

"So my dad taught you and what saying did he teach you that you told team seven as well" Kakashi remained silent already seeing where this was going and starting to realize he was trapped. "The saying was those who disobeyed the rules were trashed while those who abandoned their friends were less than trash, and that's what you did you taught Sakura and Sasuke everything you know while you left me high and dry to learn for myself when you knew that no one would help me so what does that make you." And with that he walked out of the room leaving a shocked audience and a sobbing Sakura with a sad Kakashi.

(Few hours later)

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" Tsunade said as the acting minister for their wedding. Yukie and Naruto finally kissed fully confirming their union and his place now as the ruler of spring country.

EPILOUGUE

Spring country under the rule of Yukie and Naruto became one of the most profitable countries out their and while Yukie controlled most of the political affairs Naruto controlled their military and created the hidden village of ice and completed his dream of becoming a kage with his four sons and five daughters bring a happiness that he had never known to his life. The country still kept its ties to Konoha until Sasuke returned from Orochimaru and was accepted back with no punishment when they found that out they cut off all ties except for with the rookie nine and the remaining two sannin. Years later the village of ice was attacked by Konoha they were able to push Konoha out of their borders and fought back. The final battle between Sasuke and Naruto was a long one but in the end Naruto won and Sasuke laid at his feet fully beaten with Konoha in flames around him as he walked back to his village and family never to hear from Konoha ever again, few days after Akatsuki attacked and the village of ice lost many shinobi to them but in the end Akatsuki was fully defeated and all its members were slain and Naruto finally got to have the peace and quit of a normal life that he always wanted.

THE END


End file.
